


The Man on the Platforms edge.

by Randomgeek45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: Just a short story I wrote a few weeks back which I quite liked, for anyone interested in me as a writer I guess. I took influence from the music video to Radiohead's song Just.





	

Night and day the man in the black suit stood on the platforms edge gazing into the distance. Night and day the student watched him from the safety of a bedroom window. The man had not moved a muscle in weeks. As the sun rose high in the morning sky the student approached the man on the platforms edge.   
“Excuse me sir what are you doing?” the Student asked.   
“Just admiring the view” he replied, his voice monotone.   
“Are you sure?” the Student followed up. “You have been standing in the same spot for weeks, do you not need to eat or sleep?, should I call a ambulance?” The man smiled.   
“I have all I need right here but thank you for your concern” The Student paced around him, confused at the man.   
“What are you looking at?” The Student asked.   
“I’m not supposed to tell you” the man calmly responded.   
“Why not?” The student snapped.   
“Because if I tell you what I’m looking at it will change you're view of the world forever”  
“Just tell me” The student pleaded, frustrated at the man.   
“Ok but if I do you have to promise me, promise me you will not tell anyone else about what I am looking at”  
“I promise now just tell me” The student demanded. The man smiled and leaned over whispering something.   
Night and day the man in the black suit and the student stood on the platforms edge gazing into the distance.


End file.
